21 Grudnia 2019
TVP 1 05:15 Klan - odc. 3574 - (N); telenowela TVP 05:35 Klan - odc. 3575 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:00 Klan - odc. 3576 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 07:20 Rok w ogrodzie 07:45 Rok w ogrodzie Extra; magazyn 08:00 Pełnosprawni - odc. 332 - (JM); magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:25 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 66; reportaż 08:55 Studio Raban 09:20 Rodzinny ekspres - Miłość do bliźniego; magazyn 09:50 Kangurek Joey (Joey) 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1997) 11:40 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 3 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 12:35 Boży Wariat; film dokumentalny 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zapomniane potrawy wigilijne - (N) (JM); magazyn kulinarny 14:10 Z pamięci - Stanisław Manturzewski; felieton 14:20 Jak to działa - odc. 155 No to w drogę! Elektryczny samochód - (N); magazyn 14:45 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 216 14:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 289 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 12) - Mistyfikacja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio) 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ) 18:30 Postaw na milion - odc. 216; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 163 - (seria XIII. odc. 12) - Nieczysta gra - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Hit na sobotę - Gold (Gold) 115'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2016) 23:40 24 godziny po śmierci (24 Hours to Live) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.Hongkong, USA (2017) 01:15 Reguła milczenia (Company You Keep) 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 03:15 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku - (N) 91'; film obyczajowy 04:45 Z pamięci - Stanisław Manturzewski; felieton 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2157 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2158 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1478 - (N) (JM); serial TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (554) 11:25 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 36; magazyn kulinarny 12:00 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /63/; teleturniej 12:55 O mnie się nie martw s.XI odc. 13/13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2590; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 644 ed. 7; teleturniej 15:10 Szansa na sukces. Eurowizja Junior 2019 - odc. 1; widowisko muzyczne 16:10 Gotowi do gotowania. Start! - (57); magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - Ile masz w sobie z Azacha? - (JM) 17:10 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 20.kolejka: Wisła Płock - Piast Gliwice ( studio) 17:20 Piłka nożna - PKO Ekstraklasa: 20.kolejka: Wisła Płock - Piast Gliwice 19:35 Lajk! 20:05 The Voice Senior s. I - (5) Bitwa 22:20 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 2) widowisko muzyczne 23:35 Wszyscy moi mężczyźni (Home Again) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2017) 01:15 Nieuchwytni (Tracers) - (N) 89'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - (JM) 06:30 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Radiostacja zamilkła - (JM) 07:05 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 07:25 Pogoda - 21.12 - 1 07:35 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 44 - Jarmark Świąteczny i Norymberga 07:45 Pogoda na narty 2019/2020 - odc. 2; magazyn 08:00 Ślizg 2019/2020 - odc. 1; magazyn 08:10 Nasze dzieci; reportaż 08:30 Czytanie Puszczy - Wielkie drzewa; reportaż 09:00 Atlantyckie olbrzymy. Azory (Giants of the Atlantic - Azores / Azoren Tanz um den Vulkan); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2016) 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Tygodnik polityczny; program publicystyczny 12:35 Projekt Wojownik; magazyn 12:50 Zima w Regionach - Powiat jarosławski; magazyn 13:00 Zima w Regionach - Powiat jarosławski; magazyn 13:15 Ukryte skarby - Środa Wielkopolska; cykl reportaży 13:50 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 14:20 Szczeniaczki i ich wielki świat (Puppies vs the World); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 15:15 Trybunał Pamięci - /3/ 16:15 Zakątek miłosierdzia; film dokumentalny 16:40 Pogoda - 21.12 - 2 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Zima w Regionach - Powiat jarosławski; magazyn 17:15 Nasze dzieci; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 21:00 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 21:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:25 Regionalny Magazyn Sportowy - Sobota; magazyn sportowy 22:35 Pogoda - 21.12 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Rodziny się nie wybiera (ON NE CHOISIT PAS SA FAMILLE) 98' kraj prod.Francja (2011) 00:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 01:20 Nasze dzieci; reportaż 01:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Radiostacja zamilkła - (JM) 02:10 Dla niesłyszących - Spotkania w świecie ciszy - (N) (JM); magazyn 02:35 Matki karimatki; reportaż 02:50 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 04:00 Piosenka u Ciebie; cykl reportaży 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 05:00 Transport morski - prawdziwe koszty (Freightened: the Real Price of Shipping); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2015) TV Polonia 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2098 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2099 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Polonia 24 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mazurskie pasztety - (N); magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 216 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 4) - Sarkofag - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 756 Narodziny chirurga - (N); serial TVP 14:15 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (487); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:35 Opole 2018 na bis /24/; koncert 17:55 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1) 43'; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 18:45 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 11; widowisko muzyczne 19:45 Dobranocka - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Kaprawy gulasz, odc. 16; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 28* (seria III odc. 2) - (N); serial TVP 21:40 Finałowa Gala Tenorowa 53. Festiwalu im. Jana Kiepury; koncert 22:30 Opole 2018 na bis /24/; koncert 22:45 Wielki Test. Święta Bożego Narodzenia 00:05 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /20/; program rozrywkowy 00:25 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1) 43'; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Kaprawy gulasz, odc. 16; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 28* (seria III odc. 2) - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 04:30 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 05:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak 05:25 Kulturalni PL - (487); magazyn TVP ABC 04:15 Domisie - Koźlątka - (JM); program dla dzieci 04:45 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Czekamy na święta 05:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 9 Zejście z wodospadu - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:15 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 23 Spacer po dnie morza - (N) (AD); magazyn 05:35 Rodzina Treflików - Buty, odc. 10 - (JM); serial animowany 05:50 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 6 - Bazyliszek - (N); film animowany 06:05 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 1 - Konkurs śpiewu; serial animowany 06:15 Reksio - Reksio detektyw, odc. 21; serial animowany 06:25 Tabaluga - Gwiazda spełniająca życzenia, odc. 70 (Wish upon a star); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 06:55 Smerfy - Cesarskie Panda - Monium, odc. 242 (Imperial Panda - Monium); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:25 Heidi - Szarotka, odc. 39 (Edelweiss); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 07:55 Stacyjkowo - Sensacyjna Emilia, odc. 61 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:05 Rodzina Treflików - Kłamstewko, odc. 27; serial animowany 08:20 Super Wings - Bejsbolista Julio, odc. 71 (Home Run Julio) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Najlepsze lekarstwo, odc. 67 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 08:45 Bella i Sebastian - Pożar, odc. 36 (The Mountain Fire); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 09:00 Robot Trains - Taki nieśmiały! Brzdąc Augustyn!, odc. 59 (Oh So Shy! Railer Augustine!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 09:15 Buli - Buli dostaje auto, odc. 58 (Bouli a une Auto); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:30 Domisie - Mądralińscy; program dla dzieci 10:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany 10:15 Studio ABC - Studio ABC 16; magazyn 10:30 Nasze zwierzaki - Wielki ślimak afrykański, odc. 6 (GIANT AFRICAN LAND SNAIL); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 10:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Wielkie dzieło pandy małej, odc. 8 (The Red Panda Masterpiece); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy, Irlandia (2018) 11:05 Wiking Tappi - Zamieszanie z zimowymi zapasami, odc. 1; serial animowany 11:20 Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 11:35 Agatka - Agatka i Kaktus, odc. 3; serial animowany 11:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do zobaczenia, odc. 52 (See you later) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 11:55 Domisie - Koźlątka - (JM); program dla dzieci 12:30 Smerfy - Lalka Denisy, odc. 225 (Dennisa’s Greedy Doll); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 13:00 Zagadki zwierzogromadki - odc. 5; program edukacyjny 13:15 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Podróż na Księżyc, odc. 21 (A Trip to the Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:25 Księga Ksiąg - Zaparcie się Piotra (Peter’s Denial); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 13:55 Tabaluga - Smoki nie płaczą, odc. 10 (Dragons Don't Cry); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 14:25 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... kociołek, odc. 37 (The Day Henry Met... a Cauldron); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 45 - Niespodzianka; magazyn 14:55 To Timmy! - Timmy mówi przepraszam, odc. 6 (Timmy Says Sorry); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:10 Rescue Bots Academy - Na morzu, odc. 27 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2019) 15:20 Dinotrux - Pustynia, odc. 7 (Desert); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 15:50 Inspektor Gadżet - Wystawa pod psem, odc. 9 (Dog Show Days Are Over); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:05 Królik Bugs - Najsilniejszy przetrwa, odc. 13 (The Survivalist of the Fittest); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 16:30 Inazuma Eleven - Upadek Władcy Ciemności. Mroczny anioł, odc. 111 (DESCENT OF THE DEMON LORD - DARK SKY!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 17:00 Nowe przygody Piotrusia Pana - Bunt dziewczyn, odc. 35 (Rebel Girls); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2010) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki szetlandzkie, odc. 7 (SHETLAND PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 YooHoo na ratunek - Bracia wydry, odc. 9 (The Otter Brotherhood); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy, Irlandia (2018) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Troszkę więcej magii, odc. 21 (Every Little Thing She Does); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 18:30 Trolle: Impreza trwa! - Tunel czasoprzestrzenny / Natrętna melodia, odc. 27 (Wormhole / Ear Worm); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Żegnaj, Białuszko, odc. 40 (Goodbye Snowflake); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo cię kocham - Świąteczny dzień, odc. 77 (Feast Day); film animowany kraj prod.Singapur, Kanada, Australia (2012) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Treflików - Przyjaźń, odc. 29; serial animowany 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Pa - ta - taj w Patagonii, odc. 105 (Wild Horse Heroes); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2019) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - O złośliwym pechu i wspaniałych czarach Babci; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:20 Sąsiedzi - Świąteczna kartka, odc. 101 (Novorocni prani); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 20:30 Metalions - Irlandia i wiatraki, odc. 15 (Milling About In Bushmills); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2018) 20:50 Ronja, córka zbójnika - Gwiżdżący chłopiec w podziemiach, odc. 12 (The Whistler Underground); serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 21:20 Mister Twister - , odc. 21 (Hamster) kraj prod.Holandia, Niemcy (2016) 21:50 Siódme niebo, seria I - Co tylko chcesz, odc. 1 (Anything You Want) 41'; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 22:40 Akademia pana Kleksa - część 1 Przygoda księcia Mateusza - (N) (JM) 81'; film przygodowy 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:50 Opole 2016 - SuperPremiery 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ryby nad Bugiem - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Największe kartacze - (N); magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - (N); serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - (N); serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 221 "Trzy gracje" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 222 "Ale nam tu dobrze" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 223 "W mieszczańskich okowach" sezon 11 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 193 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 7) - Komornicy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 11:40 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11 - Jan - (N); serial komediowy TVP 12:55 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - (N) 47'; serial TVP 13:55 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /65/; teleturniej 14:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1478 - (N); serial TVP 15:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1479 - (N); serial TVP 16:50 Na sygnale - odc. 245 "Płytki grób" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:20 Na sygnale - odc. 246 "Zaproszenie na kawę" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:50 The Voice Senior s. I - (3) Przesłuchania w ciemno 19:00 The Voice Senior s. I - (4) Przesłuchania w ciemno 20:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 109 (seria IX, odc. 5) - Potęga mediów - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 110 (seria IX, odc. 6) - Boska cząstka - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Rozbitek (Washed Away) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2017) 23:45 Świąteczna swatka (Matchmaker Santa) 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012) 01:20 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 02:15 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 03:05 Muzyka, Taniec, Zabawa. - (2); koncert 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:55 Był taki dzień - 21 grudnia; felieton 07:05 Wszystkie kolory świata - Prowansja (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:10 Kazimierz Siemienowicz. Wielka sztuka artylerii (Kazimierz Siemienowicz. Wielka sztuka artylerii); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Białoruś (2017) 08:55 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1 Pieskie życie - (N) 50'; serial TVP 10:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Opolskie potrawy wigilijne - (N); magazyn kulinarny 10:35 Plemienna sztuka przetrwania - odc. 7/8. Na dachu świata (7); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 11:35 Voyager: misja bez końca (Voyager: To The Final Frontier) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:35 Bliżej niedźwiedzi - cz. 2/2 (Great Bear Stakeout) - (N); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 13:35 Polskie 100 lat - Przewrót Majowy; cykl dokumentalny 14:05 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 33 Jak smakują Kresy? - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 14:40 Era kosmiczna: historia NASA - Życie i śmierć w kosmosie. Odc. 4/4 (The Space Age: NASA's Story); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:45 Spór o historię - Władcy polscy: Rozbicie dzielnicowe XII w.; debata 16:30 Historia jedzenia po amerykańsku - Moc ziarna. Odc. 6/6 (odc. 6/6); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:20 Z bliska - Polscy pogromcy Enigmy; magazyn 17:40 Marzyciele - Polacy i Ukraińcy razem; program publicystyczny 18:05 Przeczytaj mi tę historię - odc. 21; felieton 18:15 Wiedźmin - odc. 10/13 Mniejsze zło - (N); serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 19:15 Bitwa o Dom Katolicki. Wydarzenia Zielonogórskie 1960 roku. - (N); film dokumentalny 20:30 Tajne akta III Rzeszy - Odc. 4/6 Biologiczna broń nazistów (odc. 4/6) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 21:30 Dekalog - Dziewięć - (N) 58'; film TVP 22:40 Wojciech Kilar. Między awangardą a Hollywood.; film dokumentalny 00:10 Spitfire Guya Martina (Guy Martin: Spitfire restoration); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 01:35 Człowiek Boga; film dokumentalny 02:35 Włóczęgi 92'; komedia 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:51 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:21 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:51 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:03 Pogoda Info 09:15 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:22 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:53 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:52 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:23 Pogoda Info 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:23 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:22 Pogoda Info 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - (JM) 14:53 Pogoda Info 15:00 Debata TVP INFO; program publicystyczny 15:29 Info Dzień 15:53 Pogoda Info 15:59 Info Dzień 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:04 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:21 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 17:32 Studio Wschód - (N); magazyn 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:18 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Kobiecym okiem - (N); magazyn 18:52 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Studio Polska; magazyn 23:30 INFO Wieczór 24:00 Salon dziennikarski; program publicystyczny 00:53 Wiadomości - (N) 01:21 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 01:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:49 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:17 Flesz Info Wieczór 03:41 Kobiecym okiem - (N); magazyn 04:09 Reportaż TVP INFO - Salonka - (N); reportaż 04:26 Anatomia startupu - (N); film dokumentalny; reż.:Aleksander Dembski 05:30 Głębia ostrości - Gitarą w komunę; reportaż TVP Kultura 06:55 Teledysk 07:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 07:55 Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy; widowisko muzyczne 09:10 Serialowa nostalgia - Zmiennicy - odc. 8/15 - Fartowny dzień - (N); serial TVP 10:25 Tygodnik Kulturalny 11:15 Dokument tygodnia - Typografia miasta (Type Hunters); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 12:10 Festiwal "Boska komedia" 2019; reportaż 12:30 Zrywa się wiatr (Kaze tachinu / The Wind Rises) 121'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2013) 14:40 Rybak na dnie morza; film animowany 15:00 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Koszuty; reportaż 15:10 Szlakiem Kolberga - Kamil Piotrowicz; reportaż 15:40 One. Kobiety kultury. Elżbieta Cherezińska - (JM); magazyn kulturalny 16:20 Retro kino - Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) 128'; western kraj prod.USA (1960) 18:40 Dranie w kinie; magazyn 19:25 Stevie Wonder - Geniusz soulu (Stevie Wonder - Soul Genius) kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 20:30 Bilet do kina - Sils Maria (Clouds of Sils Maria) 118' kraj prod.Szwajcaria, Niemcy, Francja (2014) 22:40 Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go (Lenny Kravitz: Just Let Go); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 23:50 Seans kultowy - Taniec rzeczywistości (La danza de la realidad) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2013) 02:05 Performance - Interakcje 2018 odc 3 02:45 Wieczór kinomana - Rycerz pucharów (Knight of Cups) 112'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015) 04:50 Brian Johnson: Życie w trasie - Nick Mason (Brian Johnson's A Life on The Road); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 05:45 Teledyski 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:25 Rozrywka Retro - Sceniczny Parawan Artura I 07:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 119 Gniezno - (N); magazyn 07:45 Big Music Quiz - (19); teleturniej muzyczny 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc 617 ed. 7; teleturniej 09:35 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Karin Stanek; reportaż 10:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /97/ - "Jimmy Joe" - Karin Stanek 10:15 Przegląd Kabaretów PAKA - Kabaretowa Róża Wiatrów (1); program rozrywkowy 11:15 Życie to Kabaret - Czas na Hity Malickiego i Kmity (1); program rozrywkowy 12:10 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Karin Stanek; reportaż 12:45 To je Borowicz. Podróże ze smakiem. - odc. 26; magazyn kulinarny 13:15 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 49 Baśń o wodzie - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 13:50 Prywatne życie zwierząt - sezon 3 - (odc. 5) - Cieplejszy świat - (N); reportaż 14:25 Postaw na milion - odc. 203; teleturniej 15:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /24/ - "Boskie Buenos" - Maanam 15:30 Pułapki umysłu s.II - (odc. 3) (Pułapki umysłu) kraj prod.USA (2013) 15:55 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - Wybieg odc. 4 sezon V (Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe - The Playing Field odc. 4 sezon V); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988) 17:00 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2020 - odc. 9; widowisko muzyczne 18:10 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 19:05 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 19:45 Kabaret za kulisami - 14 - Pisania skeczy ciąg dalszy; program rozrywkowy 20:55 Kabaretomaniacy - (10) 21:55 La La Poland s.I - odc. 6; program rozrywkowy 22:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Baby Górą! (1); widowisko 23:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Baby Górą! (2); widowisko 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - III Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa - Baby Górą! (3); widowisko 01:50 Koło fortuny - odc 616 ed. 7; teleturniej 02:30 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (1); talk-show 03:20 Rozrywka Retro - Sceniczny Parawan Artura I 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 250 "Ukryty smutek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 8/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 07:35 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 9/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:30 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa s.IV - odc. 51 (Dziewczyny ze Lwowa IV, odc. 12) - Rozstaje dróg - (N) (AD); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 82 (seria VII, odc. 4) - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:25 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 5) - Model życia artysty - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 239 "Jedziemy na Antypody" sezon 12 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 240 "Może by tak żetem?" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 241 "Marek do domu" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 12:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 242 "Rodzinna kolacja" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 79 - (seria VI, odc. 10) Rodzinne więzi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 84 (seria VII, odc. 6) - Słowa senatora - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:30 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 85 (seria VII, odc. 7) - Pojedynek czarownic - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:25 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 86 (seria VII, odc. 8) - Droga na szczyt - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:25 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 10/12 - (N); serial komediowy TVP 18:20 Komisarz Alex s.XIII - odc. 162 - (seria XIII. odc. 11) - Córeczka - (N); serial kryminalny TVP 19:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXII - Odc. 288 (Ojciec Mateusz XXII, odc. 11) - Problemy małżeńskie - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 80 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Adrenalina - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 23:55 Młody Piłsudski - odc. 3 - (N) (AD); serial historyczny TVP 00:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 761 Lustrzane odbicie - (N); serial TVP 01:50 Artyści - odc. 7 - (N); serial TVP 02:50 Strażacy s.II - odc. 15 (seria II, odc. 5) - Krok przed metą - (N); serial TVP 03:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 278 "Drugi ślub" sezon 15 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 04:20 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - (N) 23'; serial TVP 04:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - (N); serial TVP 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi 1/2F (2) (Turniej Mubadala World Tennis Championships, Abu Dhabi 1/2F (2)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 07:35 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2019/20 (29): New Jersey Devils - Washington Capitals (NHL 2019/20 (29): New Jersey Devils - Washington Capitals) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 09:00 Boks - mecz: Polska - Rosja 11:25 Strongman - Liga Mistrzów - Ukraina (Ukraina); relacja kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2019) 12:25 Stan futbolu; magazyn 13:25 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata, Planica - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn (Puchar Świata, Planica - Sprint kobiet i mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 15:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny ( studio) (Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny (Puchar Świata Engelberg - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 18:25 Piłka nożna - Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo (Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo) - (AD) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 20:30 Piłka nożna - Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo ( dekoracja ) (Klubowe MŚ, Katar: Finał: Liverpool - Flamengo) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 21:00 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 22:00 Gol Ekstra; felieton 24:00 Sporty walki - Kickboxing Gala Glory 74, Arnhem 01:55 Boks - Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Karlos Balderas - Rene Tellez Giron (Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Karlos Balderas - Rene Tellez Giron) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 03:00 Boks - Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Efe Ajagba - Jago Kiładze (Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Efe Ajagba - Jago Kiładze) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 04:00 Boks - Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Jermell Charlo - Tony Harrison (Gala w Ontario, Kalifornia: Jermell Charlo - Tony Harrison) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Wilno 06:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2098 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2099 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 07:15 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda Flesz 10:55 Polonia 24 11:10 Halo Polonia; magazyn 11:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Mazurskie pasztety - (N); magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 216 (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 4) - Sarkofag - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 756 Narodziny chirurga - (N); serial TVP 14:15 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 15:10 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (487); magazyn 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 17:30 Klub u redaktorów - odc. 7 17:35 Opole 2018 na bis /24/; koncert 18:00 Przedwiośnie - odc. 4/6 - Staw i kapliczka; serial TVP 18:50 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 68 Wioska Świętego Mikołaja; magazyn 19:05 Ewangeliarz Wileński - odc. 6 19:10 Niezapomniane koncerty - Opole 2018 na bis - Ja to mam szczęście. Koncert piosenek literackich i kabaretowych stulecia (cz. 2); koncert 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 28* (seria III odc. 2) - (N); serial TVP 21:40 Finałowa Gala Tenorowa 53. Festiwalu im. Jana Kiepury; koncert 22:30 Opole 2018 na bis /24/; koncert 22:45 Wielki Test. Święta Bożego Narodzenia 00:05 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /20/; program rozrywkowy 00:25 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1) 43'; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010) 01:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mami Fatale, seria 2 - Kaprawy gulasz, odc. 16; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Wojenne dziewczyny - odc. 28* (seria III odc. 2) - (N); serial TVP 03:30 Czar Par; program rozrywkowy 04:30 Czar Par - dogrywka; program rozrywkowy 05:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak 05:25 Kulturalni PL - (487); magazyn